


Nieve sobre fondo rojo

by wileret



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wileret/pseuds/wileret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha recuerda el campo de batalla y la adrenalina corriéndole por el cuerpo mientras cumplen su trabajo. Clint recuerda otras cosas y necesita saber si Natasha todavía lo hace, pero no se atreve a preguntarle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nieve sobre fondo rojo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Obsscure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/gifts).



> Escrito para el [Kinkmeme](http://theavengers-esp.livejournal.com/14021.html) de [theavengers_esp](http://theavengers-esp.livejournal.com)

Aquella es su novena misión como agente. Pero que ahora sus servicios sean para S.H.I.E.L.D en vez de la KGB no cambia nada. El objetivo es siempre el mismo: localizar, inutilizar, interrogar y, si llega el caso, aniquilar. Pero hay algo nuevo en la ecuación, algo con lo que hace años no contaba, un compañero de equipo dispuesto a clavar una flecha en el objetivo sin pensárselo dos veces. Se hace llamar Ojo de Halcón.  
  
\-----------  
  
Va a matarla. La flecha negra apunta a su corazón en un arco tenso por un pulso firme. Los ojos azules del desconocido fijos en los suyos, ella arrinconada, atrapada en la semioscuridad que los envuelve como pocas veces se ha encontrado con anterioridad. Le mira sin pestañear, sin demostrar miedo alguno, el labio partido y un rizo caoba cayéndole por delante del rostro. Y, de repente, el arco que se baja. Ese acto que ningún asesino se podía permitir hacer al tener a su objetivo delante.  
  
\--  
  
\- Trabaja para nosotros -le propone, plegando el arco. Mostrando su clara intención de no atacarla.  
  
\- ¿Y por qué querría? Siempre trabajo sola.  
  
\- Yo también.  
  
\--  
  
Resulta ser un compañero agradable. Serio pero capaz de aliviar la tensión en los peores momentos con un comentario trivial. Sus peleas de entrenamiento con Ojo de Halcón son metódicas, responde a sus ataques a la perfección, sin dudar, ante años de práctica. Puño, pierna, gancho, patada. Los dos agotados en el suelo uno encima del otro al final de la sesión, ninguno ganador, ninguno perdedor. La sonrisa de satisfacción aflorando en sus bocas mientras se secan el sudor de la frente.  
  
Por un momento, el nombre de Alexi le viene a la mente como una punzada dolorosa.  
  
\--  
  
Hay noches en que no puede dormir y se encuentra con que sus piernas le llevan a la zona de entrenamiento. Ella no es la única que tiene problemas de insomnio. Él le mira, y ella responde igualmente con los ojos, viéndole soltar la cuerda del arco que vibra al ser liberada. La flecha se clava justo en el centro de la diana.  
  
\- ¿Quieres probar?  
  
\--  
  
Natasha Romanoff no puede permitirse amar, y eso es lo que quiere dejarle claro a Ojo de Halcón. Pero las palabras nunca salen de sus labios, no cuando nota como su corazón gana un poco más de calor cuando él, _Clint_ , le mira durante un instante con unos ojos que no solo demuestran camarería. Es solo un segundo, antes de dejarse caer quince pisos abajo sujeto solo por un cable de acero, pero es el tiempo suficiente para que Natasha pierda la noción de todo y solo piense en él por un momento.  
  
\--  
  
\- _Viuda Negra_. No deberías de tener un nombre así.  
  
\- ¿Por qué no?  
  
\- Es un nombre muy triste.  
  
\- Me protege.  
  
\- ¿Estás segura de ello?  
  
Natasha duda qué responder.

 

\--  
  
Están en Budapest. Hace años que no pisa la ciudad y no puede evitar que los recuerdos le vengan a la mente. Recuerdos de una mano cálida que sujetaba la suya al son de una música que hacía bailar a sus pies en el escenario. Que le hacía dar vueltas sobre sí misma , que le hacía sentir que volaba cuando la cogía en sus brazos. La caricia de unos labios al final de la función y su nombre susurrado al oído.  
  
Ahora la música del escenario es muy diferente, las notas no las perfila un violonchelo sino el cuchillo que tiene en las manos al corta la piel del enemigo. El baile tampoco es el mismo. Los movimientos suaves, livianos sobre la tarima de madera han sido reemplazados por patadas en el pecho, un puñetazo en la cara, el traje manchado por el polvo de la batalla.  
  
Y la mano. La mano también es diferente al igual que la persona a quién pertecene. Pero está ahí, igualmente cálida, extendida hacia ella para ayudarla. Y ella la coje.  
  
\--  
  
Espalda contra espalda, se encargan de los enemigos. La adrenalina circulando en sus cuerpos, las flechas que explotan una detrás de otra manchando de sangre el panorama. Natasha siente que puede estar así todo el día, luchando junto a él. No parece que haya lugar para el fallo entre ellos dos pero este siempre encuentra un resquicio por el que colarse y hace que se separen.  
  
Natasha, pistola en mano, dispara a los soldados que intentan alcanzar a Clint, uno de ellos resisiténdose más de lo normal a las balas. De repente, un enemigo que no ve, un edificio que se derrumba en la distancia y desvía su atención por un momento. El grito de un soldado detrás de su espalda que la hace girarse. El silbido de algo cortando el aire y la sangre que mancha de repente su rostro tras una explosión a dos pasos de ella.  
  
\--  
  
Lo necesita, ahora, con urgencia. Y por eso está en su habitación, encima de él, besándolo, subiéndole la camisa. Con la sensación de la adrenalina desvanecida ya de su cuerpo y que le ha dejado un horrible vacío por dentro que quiere llenar con la presencia de Clint. Y él no parece poner objeción, devolviéndole el beso, una mano apoyada en su cadera, la otra en su mejilla. Ambos necesitándose mutuamente. La eterna soledad del asesino.  
  
Pero mientras le besa y deja que la desnude, sabe que se está engañando a sí misma, diciéndose que no está ahí por sentimientos, si no por pura necesidad. Que no siente el miedo de la batalla atenazarle ahora el cuerpo ni se le pasa la posibilidad por la mente de que en un descuido uno de los dos podía haber caído.  
  
Pensamientos que no deja que se reflejen en su rostro y Clint sepa de ellos. _Clint, Clint_. No, él le importa demasiado. Tanto para no permitirse amarlo como tiene que ser por miedo a perderlo en esa batalla eterna que es su vida.  
  
Así que todo se resume en fingir. Una mentira para tapar la realidad y dejarse llevar por una sola noche que ella guardará en la memoria.  
  
Solo una noche en que Viuda Negra no existe y Natasha Romanoff deja escapar el nombre de Clint entre jadeos.  
  
  
FIN


End file.
